


Amnesiac

by MrsSilvaa



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Romance, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-24 11:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14354946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsSilvaa/pseuds/MrsSilvaa
Summary: Kara and Cat have been secretly in love with each other, but Cat left. Something happens that brings them close to each other again, in a very unusual way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Out of the Ashes](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/371523) by LileyKigoSpashleyRizzslesLover. 



> The idea of this fanfiction is from this author "LileyKigoSpashleyRizzslesLover" on fanfiction.net. The author posted it about Rizzoli and Isles years ago, and it's called Out of the Ashes. I thought I'd make it about Supercat.
> 
> Don't take it too serious.
> 
> Also, English is not my first language and this is not betaed, so expect some mistakes.
> 
> Thank you!

Kara closed her fists against the ground, trying to summon strength enough to stand up and stop the raging and huge alien that was running towards her with an angry and powerful axe. It felt like that fight has been going on for an eternity now.

'Come on, Kara. You need to get up.' Alex prayed, watching her sister on the screens. She turned around. "Why are we moving so slowly?" She yelled. 

With every last fiber of her power, Kara stood up, moved forward and stopped his attack halfway, with her left hand holding the axe cable and the right one pulling his body as she turned themselves around to hit his head against a nearby building.

They fell together. 

Kara felt extremely weak, exhausted, drained. That fight had taken a lot of her. At least, he was unconscious now, she realized. With trembling arms, she tried to get to her feet again and failed. Kara heard a helicopter nearby and thought maybe she could just rest a little bit now, Alex was on her way.

However, as she felt some dust crumbling on her hair, Kara looked up and saw the severe damage she had made to that structure and that some of the wall was about to fall.

"No, no, no." 

"Supergirl, stand up! Now!" Alex yelled, running towards her. 

Kara did her best to comply, but her muscles hurt so much. She groaned in pain as she tried to get away from the falling wall. Alex kept running to the top of her lungs, fearing she wouldn't get to her in time. Everything happened too fast, but for them it was like time had stopped and they were moving in slow motion. Just when Alex thought she would be able to pull her sister away, the structure gave up and an agent held her back to protect her. Alex struggled in vain against his hold and watched as the concrete fell on Kara.

"No!" Her voice failed. “Kara.” She whispered.

Away from all that, Cat sat way too close to the tv, watching anxiously and urging Supergirl to simply shrug those ruins off of her like it was nothing but dust.

“Please, Kara.” She found herself whispering, her voice almost trembling. Oh, of course she knew it was Kara. She has always known. And even though her former assistant – a friend even – didn’t trust her with her secret, she’d never reveal it to anyone. 

Cat dug her nails on the sofa. “Come on. Please, get up.”

Alex used her elbow to hit the agent, who let her go, in pain. “How dared you??” She said through gritted teeth.

“I’m sorry, sir. But she’s Supergirl... we’re not.” 

Alex glanced at her sister, still on the floor, and took deep breaths. She looked around and saw all the agents already on the move. Some were securing the area and getting people to move away, the medical team came running along with a gurney. She turned around to reach for her sister. 

“Help me get this off of her.” Alex kneeled and started working on freeing Kara, as a flash caught her attention. “Someone get the press away from here. Now!” She commanded. 

And just like that, Cat’s transmission went to a black screen. She let her body fall to the sofa’s back, her eyes widened, her heart racing, her throat constricting.

“She’s gonna be ok.” J’onn said, touching on her shoulder.

Alex has been sitting beside Kara’s sunbed for hours now, studying her vitals, watching her every breath, pleading her to just open her eyes.

“She’s been through worse. She still had some of her powers when it hit her, it protected her from most of it.”

“Thank God.” Alex said, blinking some tears away. “I can’t even imagine how much worse she’d be otherwise.”

“She’s tougher than we think, Alex.”

“I know.” Alex gave him a weak smile. “I just can’t help but worry.”

“I know.” He smiled at her warmly, squeezed her shoulder and left.

“You can rest all the time you want, sis. Just open your eyes for a second first.” She caressed Kara’s forehead.

Cat was restless, pacing around her house. She tried researching on the news, surfed on the internet, talked to some of her connections, but there was no update on Supergirl’s condition. She hadn’t showed up for any heroics yet either. Of course not, she needed to heal. Still, Cat hoped she could see her favorite superhero on action again soon. That was the only way she would get to know Kara was okay. 

She knew it’d be pointless to call James and try to force something out of him, he wouldn’t say anything to her, and he probably didn’t know much yet either. It didn’t help her anxiety that Carter kept texting her, asking for news. She loved how her son cared for Kara and Supergirl, but how she wished she knew more than him, so she could put them both at ease.

Another day went by and Kara hadn’t woken up yet. However, Alex could see that some of her superficial wounds were looking much better. The kriptonian didn’t have her powers fully back yet, but at least she was slowly healing. Her face looked peaceful, almost as if she was just taking a nap, dreaming even. Sometimes she smiled. It wasn’t her full sunny smile, but it was a very genuine one. A smile that soften Alex’s frowns. Her sister was going to be okay.

 

The next day, Supergirl showed up in all her glorious self to stop a bank robbery. Soon, there were pictures of her everywhere, including The Tribune, with headlines of relief about the hero’s well being.

Cat, on the other hand, didn’t feel relieved at all. She analyzed those pictures. It was clearly Supergirl. There was something off about her expression on them, though. She’d know. She’d seen that face pretty much everyday for two years. Cat couldn’t exactly pinpoint what, but something felt wrong. She pulled some strings and confirmed what she feared. Kara hadn’t shown up to work yet.

That wasn’t Kara. 

Cat fidgeted, still holding her phone so strongly, it’d be crushed if she had that kind of strength. She took a deep breath, making a scary decision. One she felt she should have taken a long time ago now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading, leaving kudos and your nice words.

Alex woke up to the sound of Kara’s voice. “Alex.”

“Kar! Oh my God.” She rushed to her side and took her hand, feeling tears on her eyes. “How are you feeling?” She glanced at the monitors, her vitals looked good.

“Weak.” Kara said, a little hoarse. She swallowed. “Powerless.”

“Your wounds are almost completely healed, though. I think your powers were supposed to be back already by now, but you’ve been draining them to heal before it comes back completely. I’m so glad you’re awake.” She smiled.

“I’m sorry I keep scaring you like this.” She smiled fondly at Alex.

“As long as you keep coming back.”

“Promise to do my best. It must have been pretty bad. Why.. exactly.. am I here?” She frowned.

“You don’t remember?” Alex asked, worried.

“No, this is so weird.”

“What is the last thing you remember?”

“Going to bed last night.” She remembered a little bit more before that, but she didn’t need to embarass Alex with details.

“That.. it wasn’t last night, Kara.”

“How long has it been?” She tried to sit up.

“Don’t. It’s been almost three days.”

“Three days? Oh, my Rao! I. .I don’t remember anything. I just... all I remember is going to bed.” She touched her head, breathing quickly.

“Calm down, don’t worry, it’s okay.” She reassured her, rubbing her arm. “You took a severe blunt trauma on your head, it’s common to have some amnesia after that. You’ll probably remember everything soon.”

Kara took a deep breath, closed her eyes and swallowed. Then she looked around, taking the room in. “Where’s Cat?”

“What?”

“She’s home?” Kara frowned. “Weird, she’s always here when I wake up. Is it night time?”

“No, she’s... not.” Alex said, slowly, very confused.

“Can you call her and let her know I’m awake? I’m sure she’ll come as soon as she can.”

“I... I’m confused.” Alex frowned. “Why.. would she? Why would I...?” She gave her a nervous laugh. “Like I’d ever let Cat Grant in here.”

“You have before.” Kara looked at her, confused. “Alex..”

“No, I have never, nor will I.”

“Alex, we’ve been over this long ago. She’s always here for me. I.. I don’t understand.. What’s going on?”

“I should be asking you that. We’ve been over what? I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Kara sighed. “That Cat, as my lover, has every right to be informed about me and to be here by my side. I have that right too. You’ve agreed to that, some time ago, I mean... are you okay, Alex?” Kara sat up, slowly, now.

Alex looked at her, her eyes widened. “I think I.. just.. stay there, I’ll be back.” She closed the door.

J’onn, having heard Kara’s voice, was at the corridor towards Kara’s room. “How is she?” He smiled.

Alex pulled him by his arm, dragging him to another spare room.

“Alex, what do you mean she doesn’t make any sense?”

“She’s been asking for Cat.”

J’onn frowned. 

“Cat, as her lover... Do you know anything I don’t?”

J’onn’s eyes widened. “No, I don’t. I don’t know anything about that. Her lover?”

“And she says like this has been going on for a while. Like Cat was supposed to be here with her. She also doesn’t remember the fight, which is expected even, but Cat? As her lover?” Her voice took a high pitch as Alex raised her arms.

“Let me talk to her.” 

They head back to Kara’s room.

“So nice of you to quit the napping, Kara.” He teased her.

She laughed. “You know sleep is just another one of my powers.”

“How are you feeling?” He touched her arm.

“I’m good, really. No powers, a little sore, but fine.”

“Good.”

“Ready to head home.” She yawned.

“If you’re just going to sleep some more, you might as well do it here, where you’re being monitored.”

“I’m sorry to say this, J’onn, but I’m sure you understand a king size bed with Cat on it is way better than this.” She laughed.

“I see.” He scratched his head. “What’s the last thing you remember?”

“I told Alex. All I remember is going to bed.”

“Where?”

“Home?”

“Where would that be?”

Kara narrowed her eyes. “The penthouse. You guys know that. Cat and I had dinner and then we went to bed.” She swallowed, skipping the details in between that. 

“I see.”

“Agent Danvers, could you please?” He motioned to the door.

“Why are you two acting weird? What's wrong?”

They didn’t answer and closed the door. Kara pouted.

“She’s powerless, I could read her mind. I didn’t want to invade her like this, but you’re right, she’s very confused.” He closed his eyes for a moment. “Hmm.”

“Hmm. What?”

“She dreamed about it while in coma.” He opened her eyes. “And she thinks it’s true. When she woke up, her mind took her dream as reality, that could be a protection mechanism. That is the reality she knows. She’s Kara Danvers-Grant, Supergirl, married to Cat Grant.”

Alex was shocked. “She dreamed...” She ran her hand through her hair.

“You know she has just suffered a severe trauma, it’s okay to be confused. She’ll probably just remember everything soon, but we can’t just snap her out of it though.”

“You’re not suggesting I go along with my sister being married to Cat Grant, you can’t possibly...”

“You’re a doctor. You know I’m right.”

Alex groaned. “I’m not going to survive this!”

He laughed.

“She’s already asking for her, you know how Kara is relentless. How the hell am I going to give her what she wants?”

“Don’t look at me!” He left before Alex could make him do something he’d regret for the rest of his life.

Alex rested her body on the wall and breathed deeply. “Of all people, she had to dream of Cat Grant.”

 

“So, how are you feeling now?” Alex re-entered the room.

“I’m fine, Alex. Like I was 30 seconds ago. Did you get in touch with her?”

“No, I mean yes. I mean, sorta.”

Kara squinted her eyes.

“Cat is out of town, out of the country really. Somewhere really hard to reach her, I did give her the message that you’re okay, though. I’m sorry you couldn’t talk to her, she... she’ll try to be back soon.”

“Hmm, weird. Why would she go to such a place, where is it again? Where’s my phone?” She looked around. ‘What do you mean hard to reach?’

“You know, I .. don’t even recall its name. She’s fine, I promise. It’s just.. business trip.” 'I mean I'm literally trained to lie, and suddenly I can't lie to my sister.’

“Oh, Rao. Please tell me Carter wasn’t left alone! I should be with him.”

“No, of course not. He’s with his dad.”

“Thank God. I’d hate to know I let him down. Can I pleeeease go home? I’m still so tired. I need a comfy bed, not this gurney. I promise to take real sunlight, please Alex.”

“Kara, no.” She put her hands on her waist. “You literally just woke up, you’re not leaving the sunbed. How exactly do you plan to get proper sunlight at your place?”

Kara narrowed her eyes. “As I usually do, the penthouse does have a very nice place built for my recovery, as you do know, since you helped project it.”

“Oh.” Alex sighed. “Of course I did.” She said ironically. “How could I forget?” She felt a little exasperated.

“Alex, are you sure you’re okay?”

“I am.” She sat next to Kara. “Sorry, just.. I’ve been really tense this past days. Listen, I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to be on your own at the penthouse right now. Tell you what, take some more rest here. Later, we’ll both go to CatCo to take the personal stuff you left there before you went to that fight, and then we’ll go home for a sister night. How does it sound?”

“Thank you.” Kara smiled and laid back again.

“Danvers.” Alex picked up her phone.

“Alex, hi. It’s James. How is she?”

“She woke up, she’s fine, just not very super right now.”

He breathed relieved. “Finally good news.”

“Hey, can you pick up her stuff and keep it at your office? We’ll take them later when she’s feeling a little bit better.”

“Sure. I’ll do it right away. Also, I’ll need some medical leave of absence papers from you, Snapper is furious.”

“I’ll get it done. Thanks James." She hung up. "Your memories better come back soon, Kara, or I swear..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you for reading!

As Alex parked near CatCo, Kara stretched her body and groaned.

“Ugh, I’m so sore. Please, tell me you bought at least five different flavors of ice cream for sister night.”

Alex laughed, getting out of the car. “How exactly do you plan to consume all that without your powers?”

“Do not understimate me, Danvers. What are these papers for?”

“So Snapper doesn’t try to kill you when you’re ready to get back.”

“Rao, I hope we don’t run into him today. I could be back tomorrow.”

“You don’t know how you’ll be feeling.”

“Well, still.. I’m not useless without.. you know.” She said, looking around and waving at some known faces.

“I know, I never thought that, let’s just focus on making sure you’re really okay first, please?” They got out of the elevator.

“Come on, James has got your stuff.”

“Hmm, why are we heading to Cat’s office though? Is that James? What is he doing in Cat’s office?”

Alex almost facepalmed herself. “He’s on charge while she’s away.”

“Oh, it makes sense.” Kara waved to Eve and stepped inside. “Hi, James.”

She greeted him, but didn’t really look at him, as something was pulling her attention to the balcony as a magnet.

Alex watched her sister give one of her sunny smiles and widened her eyes as she saw a very blond and slim figure standing on the balcony. “No.”

“Cat, you're here!”

Kara walked large steps towards the woman of her devotion. 

Oh, how she missed that voice. That was indeed her Kara, she didn’t even have to look to be sure. She couldn’t help but smile, as she turned around preparing herself to see those incredibly blue eyes.

She was taken aback to feel Kara pull her into a tight embrace. She didn’t expect such a warm welcome after months of radio silence, but she leaned on it, and hugged her back. As much as she knew she missed Kara, it felt like she didn’t really know how badly she had missed her until now.

“Rao, I missed you.”

Cat was about to answer when she felt Kara give her a sweet kiss on her neck. She widened her eyes, feeling her entire body shake, her neck burning with the sensation of Kara’s lips, even though they were already gone.

“Kara??”

 

Kara let go of her and caressed Cat’s face, smiling. “Your hair looks longer?” She frowned, touching it. 

Alex found herself unable to move. “You couldn’t give me a head’s up??” She said angrily at James.

“I..” He looked confused. “I didn’t think it was that crucial. What is going on?” He said, pretty shocked.

“Are you okay?” Cat frowned and took Kara’s hand, that was on her face.

Kara didn’t let go of Cat’s hand. “Yes, just.. you know, tough alien, a little bruised, powerless, not super at all. But I’m fine.” She smiled. “I’m so glad you’re back.” She intertwined her fingers.

Cat looked at the smile on Kara’s face, their joined hands, and looked at Alex, waiting for an explanation.

Alex didn’t have time to answer James, she overheard Kara saying too much and got her feet to work, mentally cursing.

“Kara.” She placed her hand on Kara’s arm, glaring at Cat. “I think you should go get your things and sign those papers to James.”

“I will, let me just... Cat’s here.” She smiled.

“I can see that.” Alex said through gritted teeth. “But you really need to go, right now.” She tried to pull Kara with her.

“Alex!” She resisted. “Why are you being so weird? My wife just got back, I’m sure those papers can wait a little bit.”

Cat stared at Kara, almost choking. ‘Did I hear her right?’ “Excuse me??”

“Your what??” James almost yelled.  
Alex facepalmed. “James, please.” She looked at him, begging for help. “Cat and I need to discuss a few things about what happened to you, Kar. She made me promise I’d fulfill her with every medical detail. So, in the meantime... while we talk, can you please... just go with James a little bit?”

Kara looked at Cat.

“I’ll be right here when you get back.” Cat promised her, squeezing her hand.

“Alright.” She took the papers of her medical absence. “Don’t exaggerate, Alex. I’m fine.” Kara left with James.

Alex let her body fall to one of the chairs on the balcony, feeling the weight of the world on her shoulders. ‘This isn’t happening.’

Cat sat down too, way more gracefully, contemplating her city. “Why now? Why would she just... give it away like that, like it was nothing, after years of lying to me?” Cat asked, to no one in particular.

“What the hell are you doing here??” Alex turned to her.

“Oh, I'm so sorry I forgot to email you my agenda, Agent Scully.” She said ironically. “Specially about being in my building.” Cat glared at her.

“Weren’t you supposed to be far away? Doing God knows what? Pretending you don’t know Kara at all?”

Cat swallowed the sting of that accusation, she deserved it. “Is she really okay? What’s going on? I was so worried.”

“That’s none of your business.” Alex spat.

“I guess it is, since I’m her wife.” Cat gave her a pointed look.

Alex closed her eyes and massaged them. She really didn’t need this to be happening.  
“No need for despair, Agent. I’ve known the ‘secret’ for a long time now, she didn’t exactly surprised me here. Well.. not with the Supergirl talk, anyway.” Cat shivered, remembering those soft lips on her neck.

“How long have you known?” Alex looked at her again.

“Since our first interview. Really, I saw that face everyday. I’ll give you the credit that you left me confused for about two hours when you tried to fool me with that doppelganger, but I’m smarter than that. I mean.. my former assistant is an alien, why would a copy of her be impossible? Bizzarro proved my point.” 

After some time of silence, she went on. “I’ll sign anything you ask me, Alex. But I think that the fact that I’ve known for so long proves that I have no intention of making this information public. I care for Kara, whether you believe me or not. I’d never do anything to put her at any danger. Now, I deserve to understand what just happened between us on this balcony.”

“I will bring those papers, you better still be here when I come back. I hope, for you own good, that you mean your words, Cat Grant. If I ever even for a second consider you a threat to my sister, more than I already do,...”

Cat rolled her eyes. “You’ll make sure I don’t have a body to be found, yada yada. Can we go to what matters now?”

“Damn right I will.” She looked to the city and waited. “I don’t trust you.”

“I know. I do care about your sister, Alex. ”

Alex stared into her eyes and sighed.

She sat in silence for another minute and then started talking. “She’s amnesiac. She woke up a little confused. She doesn’t exactly remember the fight, which is okay. But apparently, she had a dream while in coma and when she woke up her brain took that dream as her reality, it’s some kind of coping mechanism and we can’t just snap her out of it.”

“And in that dream I was her wife.” Cat completed, a little bit shocked.

“Yes. She’s been asking for you since she woke up, disappointed not to see you there by her side.”

Cat smiled, knowing Alex wasn’t paying attention to her. 

“I’ve been stalling her, but now you’re here. God, what am I going to do?”

“I can help.” 

“Good. I need you to leave again. Or pretend you did. Just.. give me a good reason why she needs to stay at my place and not ‘your house’.” She made the quotation marks in the air.

“I wouldn’t mind receiving her at my place, if that’s what she wants.”

Alex laughed. “Are you kidding me?”

“If she thinks we’re married, it’s only natural that she wants to come home.”

“Except there’s no... home.. to come to.” Alex almost yelled. “Hell no, I’d rather tell her the truth than let you take her with you.”

“Would you really? Rather put your sister’s health in danger than trust me?”

“Trust you? You weren't even here, you didn't even call her once, or answered a text, do you really want me to believe you care for her? After all that?”

“I understand I haven’t been...”

“No, you must be out of your mind.” Alex massaged her temples. “She’s not going anywhere with you, and you don’t have any say on this!”

“Alex!” Kara looked at her angrily, putting her hands on her waist. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing, Kara.” Alex was still nervous. “I was just telling her that I’m a doctor, I can take better care of you.”

“If I was still at some risk, yes. But I’m fine, I’ve been telling you. I just need” – she looked around to see if anyone was watching – “an adrenaline rush or anything now. There’s no reason why I can’t be home with Cat.”

James watched everything, completely lost.

“Please, Kara.” Alex took her hand. “Just trust me with this.”

“No. I’m sorry, but no. I don’t appreciate the way you were speaking to Cat just now.” She walked closer to Cat. “I don’t understand, Alex. Suddenly, it’s like when we first got together all over again. I thought you finally respected us.”

“I do!” ‘God, what the hell am I even saying? Respect what? There's nothing to respect here.’

“It’s okay, Kara. She’s just worried about you. You know Alex.” Cat tried to calm her down, touching her arm.

It worked, as Kara got closer to her and held her hand.

“I know.” She sighed. “Look, Alex. I promise I’ll behave. You know Cat’s almost as strict as you when it comes to my recovery. I will rest, I won’t do anything that could put me at danger. Besides, you can always go and examine me there.” She said, brushing her thumb on Cat’s hand.

“I can’t believe this is happening.” She whispered, running her hand on her hair.

“I’m sorry about sister night, we’ll raincheck. I just really miss Cat, you're not gonna change my mind.”

“Actually, why don’t we go home now, you rest and we can all have dinner. I’ll be expecting you, Alex, and Agent Mulder, if necessary.”

Alex glared at her. Kara was looking at Cat smiling as if she was a landscape. She felt defeated.  
“We will be there!” 'J’onn is gonna kill me. I'm gonna kill myself.’

Kara smiled. “Good. Thank you. I love you.” She let go of Cat’s hand to hug Alex.

Cat immediately missed the contact.

Alex glared at her and whispered. “You better stay away from my sister.” She left with angry steps.

Cat smirked at her back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this with me. Thank you!

They entered Cat's car. Kara sat too close to Cat and immediately put her hand on Cat’s thigh. Cat looked at her, smiling, and taking Kara’s hand on hers, but internally already scolding herself. What the hell was she thinking bringing home an amnesiac Kara who was in love with her. This just wasn't right. 

Well, the truth is she wasn't thinking. She was just so worried about her Sunny Danvers and also so afraid of her rejection, after all, Cat pratically abandoned her. She was happy to see Kara beaming with her presence and she was eager to have some more of it. She wasn't ready to say goodbye just yet after such a long time away.

During the ride, they mostly talked about Kara's fight and how she was feeling. Cat avoided talking about her trip, she didn't want to lie to her. 

Once they arrived, Kara noticed the penthouse looked different, but she didn't say anything. Maybe it was just part of her being confused.

"So, Kara, darling.. why don't you go take a nice warm bath and rest in bed?" 

"Will you come with me?" She smiled pulling Cat close to her by her waist. 

'God, I wish you were asking me that for real.' She thought, feeling Kara’s body so close to hers.

"I wish I could." She smiled, fixing Kara's collar. "But you know I have dinner to fix and you're on stritct resting law.” 

"Ugh." Kara threw her head back, groaning.

Cat laughed, getting away from her hold. “I’ll go get your bath ready."

Kara watched Cat go. "I hate to be powerless." 

Cat took a towel and clothes for Kara. She didn't have anything that was Kara's, but she had a big pair of pajamas that might fit. She took her phone and texted Alex asking her to bring some of Kara’s clothes. ‘I need an explanation to that.’ She sighed.

This was nice. Having Kara around, openly talking about herself, fixing her a nice bath. Cat sighed again. If only this could be real. But it wasn't. None of it was. Kara wasn't in love with her, at this point she probably didn't even like Cat very much anymore. Also, she never trusted her with her secret, and now it was forcedly out. None of it was real. 

"Baby, are you okay?" Kara walked in at Cat sitting on the edge of the bath and looking pensive at the water. She now looked at her worried. 

"Yes." She stood up and rubbed Kara’s arms. "I'm fine. Just... taking it in that you’re okay and here with me.” She smiled.

“I’m sorry I make you worry so much.”

“You’re worth it.” Cat caressed her face and Kara leaned on it, taking her hand to kiss it.   
Cat’s breathing became erratic again. She had to break that spell. “So.. everything you need is here. I’ll leave you to rest." 

"Thank you. You didn't have to do this." 

"Can't I spoil my wife?" 

Kara gave her the sunniest smile, and put a strand of Cat’s hair behind her ear. 

“You've always taken such a good care of me. It's my turn to give it back.” Cat smiled at her again.

Kara looked at Cat's eyes and stopped smiling. She chewed on her lip.

"I love you, Cat." 

Cat looked at Kara in awe, at a loss of words, her heart was beating so fast, she was glad Kara was powerless. She knew that wasn't true, yet it felt so good to hear it.

She opened her mouth to answer, but then she realized Kara was leaning in, so close already, she needed to move. Before Kara could close her lips on hers, Cat embraced her, hiding her face on Kara's neck. 

"I love you too, Kara." 

Kara stranged the fact that Cat got away from the kiss, but kissed her head and smiled. 

"Now go. Bath and rest, chop chop, Supergirl." Cat got away from her and left to the kitchen. 

She sat on a chair, with her elbows on the table and her head on her hands. "I really did not think this through." ‘God, the things she makes me feel.’ 

She kept listening those words in her mind again. ‘I love you, Cat.’ She wished she could hear them everyday.

She took some time to recompose herself and then started working. 

A few minutes later, she pried on her bedroom's door and saw Kara on her bed, resting, but not sleeping. She was reading. Cat smiled at the view of a very relaxed Kara lying on her bed with pajamas, her loose wet hair, glasses nowhere to be seen. She had never seen Kara so beautiful.

She went back to the kitchen.

Her phone rang. 

"Hi, baby."

"Mom. I’m so excited to hear about you being back!"

"It’s nice, warm, welcoming. I wish you could be here. I'm sorry for asking you to stay a little longer with your father."

"It's okay, I understand. Did you get any news about Supergirl yet?"

Cat chuckled at his anxiety. "I did, actually. She's fine. She's still in recovery, but she's going to be just fine."

"I'm so glad to hear that.” He breathed relieved. “Are you sure?"

"Carter Grant, are you asking me if I'm sure of my sources?"

He laughed. "You are."

"Of course I am. I saw her with my own eyes."

"Really?" He said in awe. "I wish I could meet her again."

"I'm sure you will. Some day."

"I hope. Hmm, mom.. what about Kara? Did you get in touch with her? I know you guys haven't been talking much since we left, but you can't just be there and not even tell her!! Pleaaase. I don't know why you didn't keep in touch in the first place."

Cat breathed deeply. "I'm having dinner with her tonight."

"Oh." He was surprised, he thought his mom would stall a little bit more to try and reconnect. "That's great. Awesome!” He said excited. “How is she? Tell her I miss her so much. And that she should visit us soon, there's a lot of places I wish she could come with us, that I know she'd love to get to know."

"I'll make sure she knows that.” Cat smiled. 

“Good. Don’t forget to invite her, I’m serious! I gotta go now, mom. Love you.”

“I love you, bye."

When she was almost done with dinner, she heard steps approaching her.   
Kara hugged her from behind, slightly pressing her against the table, and kissed her neck again before resting her face on Cat's shoulder. 

"God, Kara." Cat leaned on her hold for a second, closing her eyes, feeling her whole body against Kara's, before she realized what she was doing. 

Cat turned around to face her. Wrong move, they were so close, she could feel Kara's breath on her. 

Cat smiled and caressed her face, her eyes flickering to Kara's lips for a second. "How.. hmm.. how are you feeling?" 'Stop clouding my mind, Kara.’ She thought, getting lost on those blue eyes. ‘She’s so beautiful when she’s not hiding herself.’

"Much better." She smiled fondly.

'Damn those lips.' Cat cleared her throat, she needed a safe ground. "Carter called. He said he misses you immensely."

"What?” Kara released her. “I can't believe I missed it. I miss him too. I'll text him." 

Cat worried she might reveal too much on those texts and stopped her.

"Why don't you help me set the table first?"

"Sure. Cat, I... I didn't find any of my clothes.." Kara frowned. 

"Oh, yes, I asked Alex to bring you some. We.. spent some time at the beach house."

"Oh." Kara frowned. "Okay, let me help you finish here."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, again. We are almost getting there.  
> Thank you for reading it.

Kara received Alex and J'onn. 

"Hey, guys. Sorry about these." Kara pointed at her pajamas, smiling. 

"Here you go." Alex smiled back and handed her a backpack. 

"I'll be right back. Come on in." Kara went to the bedroom. 

"Agent Mulder and Agent Scully. What a pleasure to receive you. Come on inside, Kara will be back on a minute.” She greeted them and they both went in. “Let's sit, can I offer you anything?”

Alex only looked at her. 

"Miss Grant." J'onn started. "I understand we're facing a very complicated situation here.”

“Straight to the point, I see. I like that.” She sat with them.

“We appreciate your concern and goodwill to receive Kara, but I don't think letting her come with you was a good call. Specially if she’s not being herself. But I also know Alex tried and how relentless Kara can be. Indeed, this arrangement is far from ideal, but considering the livid dream she’s living, keeping her away from you once she knew you were here would be very challenging." 

"I agree. That's why I told her to come. She's been through a rough night, a difficult recovery, and Kara has always been there for me, I don’t mind supporting her, for a change. In fact, I'm glad to be able to do it.” 

J'onn narrowed his eyes, staring right at Cat's "Hmm.”

"Although, as you said… Keeping her away from me has been… Challenging." She cleared her throat.

Alex groaned and Cat couldn’t hold back her smile. It didn't hurt to tease Older Danvers a little bit.

"Cat.." 

"I'm not taking advantage of your sister, Alex. I'd never do that. I just really am glad that she's fine and that she’s here. Kara is important to me. I missed her greatly." 

"It didn't seem so." 

"I don't have to explain myself to you, Agent Danvers." Cat snapped at her and noticed J'onn was still looking at her, very pensive. She frowned.

He cleared his throat, being caught. "We brought some NDA files. You can take your time to read them before you sign, I strongly recommend you do sign all of it though. I'm sure Alex has been through the content of most of it with you.”

"Threatens to my life, you mean. Yes, she has.”

J’onn raised an eyebrow and looked at Alex, almost smiling.

“I have no intention to do any harm to Kara and her Supergirl identity. I'll sign everything." She stood up to put away the NDA files before Kara came back and saw them.

"How is she doing?" Alex asked.

"She's good. She rested all the time since we got here. She's happy to be home, just a little confused as to why she couldn't find any of her clothes, for example. Thanks for bringing some.”

"I'm back." Kara smiled and put her hand on Cat's lower back. "As you can see, everything is fine, I don't need more sunbed. My powers will be back soon." 

"That's good to hear, we just needed to make sure." He smiled at them. 

"I know. Thank you, J’onn. I am starving, though. So, let's eat. Cat's food smell amazing. I'm a little angry right now that I’ll have to eat just an average human amount." She squeezed Cat's hand. 

"How come you were so okay with all this?" Alex asked once they left. 

He smiled. "Even though she's powerless, good luck dragging her away from Cat right now. She already feels things are out of place, if we kept her away, it'd be worse. She doesn't need to deal with a heartbreak right now. Specially, since there might not be a heatbreak to deal at all. Her powers will be back, and everything will be over soon. Besides, you forget I can read minds." He touched his forehead. "Cat can be trusted. Believe me, I'd be the first to end this if I wasn't sure. I saw her intentions." 

'Her feelings even.' He finished on his mind. 'This isn't ideal, but something good might come out of it once Kara's back to her mind. Maybe, Cat being on her dream wasn't just a coincidence. If anyone deserves to be happy, that’s Kara. The paperwork that would give me though.' He scratched his head. 

"How about when Kara's memories come back?" 

"Then she'll deal with it the way she finds better. No need to worry for now, Alex. She's okay." 

She sighed. "I don't like this, I’m always the one taking care of my sister. It’s weird to have her vulnerable and not be there for her. I hope she really is fine.”

"I know." He patted her shoulder.

Back at the penthouse, Cat and Kara watched a movie on the couch. Kara was already dozing off on Cat's lap, as Cat played with her hair. She needed to wake her up so they could both get ready to bed, but she wanted to enjoy this moment a little further. Kara was so comfortable, so relaxed around her. Once again, Cat wishes this could be real. That thought made her decide to move.

"Honey." She kissed Kara's head. " Why don't we go get ready to sleep?" 

"Hmmm." She turned around, moving closer to Cat, her arms circling her waist, her face on Cat’s belly.

Cat felt goosebumps and breathed in. "Come on, sleepy head." 

She helped Kara get up. “Go, I’ll turn everything off.”

Kara went for a quick shower. She was a little disappointed that Cat didn’t join her there. She changed her clothes and went out, expecting to meet Cat at their bedroom, at least, but she was nowhere to be seen. 

"Cat?"

"Over here." 

"Are you... setting the guest room for me?" Kara frowned. 

"Or for me, I can stay here.” She faced her. “I'm sorry, darling. I just think maybe you should have the bed just for yourself tonight, you're still recovering." 

"I don't think that's necessary at all." 

"I just want to be extra cautious. You know, you still have some healing to do and we're at risk of Alex yanking you away to the sunbed. We don't want that. It's just for tonight. I promise." 

"Alright." Kara agreed, looking away and not wanting to push. "I’ll stay here, if you think it's for the best." 

"It is." Cat smiled and squeezed her hand. 

"I love you." 

"I love you too." Cat kissed her cheek and left. 

Kara looked at the empty bed, feeling sad. Everything felt so weird, but she didn't want to think hard about it. She was afraid of what she could find. Cat wasn't being very affectionate and she gently rejected Kara's affections. That wasn't like her wife at all. She didn't want to think Cat was distancing herself from her. She'd rather think she was just really too worried. 

However, there was also the fact that Alex was being super weird around Cat again. As if they weren’t friends anymore.

Kara laid in bed and pulled the covers, feeling her heart ache.

Cat took a very long shower, trying to get her to stop overthinking. It was all in vain, She was now in her bed, staring at the ceiling, still deep into her thoughts. Kara probably didn't like at all that she put her to sleep in another bed. She sighed. But she also didn't know if she was ready to share a bed with the hero. It was hard enough already to keep reminding herself none of that was real, that it wasn't what Kara really wanted, she was just confused. But when her memories come back, Kara will be so embarrassed about all this, and regret it. She might even laugh over the thought of actually loving and desiring Cat. Cat hugged herself. 

Could there be a reason why Kara dreamed of her in particular, though? She felt her chest filling with hope. 

‘Don’t be dellusional, Cat.’ She quenched it. 'She doesn't really want me. She's out of her mind. Nothing can happen between us. She doesn't know better.' 

She rolled on her sheets. 

Almost two hours later, Cat was finally falling asleep when she heard someone opening her door.

"Kara?"

"Sorry." She scratched her eye and closed the door. "I couldn't sleep." She laid next to Cat.

"Come on here, love." Cat opened her arms and embraced Kara, who laid on her chest. 

"Are we okay?"

Her voice was so weak it made Cat’s heart ache.

"Of course we are." Cat kissed her head and tighten her embrace, feeling Kara melt against her. 

“I'm sorry I wasn't there when you woke up.”

Kara nodded.

“I love you, Kara. Don’t doubt that.”

Kara smiled and felt her body relaxing as she breathed in Cat’s smell.

“I love you.”

They slept deeply.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone again!
> 
> Thank you all for reading and enjoying this with me, for always leaving your thoughts and nice words. You're the best! 
> 
> I hope you like the end of it. I'm always insecure about ending a story. Most of us readers already create our own ending as we read. I hope you're not too disappointed.
> 
> For those who love Rizzoli and Isles too, I suggest you read "Out of the Ashes."
> 
> Thank you again.

Cat was the first to wake up. The first thing she noticed was that she wasn't the one holding Kara anymore, at some point they shifted to spooning and Cat was now the small spoon. She smiled. God, that was a very good place to wake up. In Kara's arms. She didn't move, she didn't want to wake Kara up, and she also didn't want that moment to end. She held Kara’s hand, that was on her belly, and intertwined their fingers. She ended up sleeping again.

A few moments later, Cat woke up again as she felt Kara's body moving. 

"Hmmmm." Kara caressed Cat’s hand, let go of it, and suddenly it started moving upwards, under her shirt, caressing her belly.

Cat took a deep breath, closing her eyes.

"Good morning, love." Kara pressed closer to her and kissed her nape. 

"Morning, Kara!" It was almost a moan. 'God, she's killing me with these kisses on my neck.' 

Kara liked the response she got, she smiled against Cat's nape and moved to kiss behind her ear, still caressing her belly and pressing their bodies together.

Cat swallowed, with her eyes closed, feeling all of Kara's body pressed to hers. 'My God, don't stop.' She started breathing deeply when Kara’s hand almost reached her breast. ‘No. Stop, Kara. I need to stop Kara.' She felt Kara pull her ear lobe with her lips, felt the tip of her tongue on it, and her hand moving lower. Unconsciously, her hip moved forward and she had to suppress another moan. 

"Kara." Her voice was raw. She felt her mouth dry.

"Hmm?" Kara nuzzled her hair, inhaling Cat’s scent. When she exhaled, Cat felt it on her neck and shivered.

"Kara, darling, we have to stop.." 

She tried to turn and face Kara in order to stop her advances, but suddenly Kara was on top of her, sitting on her lap. Her messy hair falling, a smug smile on her face. Cat took that whole view in front of her, in awe.

"You really are not from this world." She said breathless, finding her hands on Kara's thighs.

Kara blushed and her smile got wider. She looked down a bit, feeling shy.

Kara leaned in and started pulling Cat's shirt up, caressing her body. Cat pressed her hands on her thighs, almost losing it. Kara watched Cat's chest moving fast, felt her desperate hold, saw her checking her out. She felt proud of herself for making Cat feel that way.

Cat touched Kara's hands, not removing them yet. “Darling...”

She was interrupted as Kara went to kiss her.

It was so fast, Cat barely saw it coming. She put her hands on Kara's chest, trying to stop her, but still her lips welcomed Kara's on a full open mouth kiss. When Cat felt those soft lips on hers, her hands stopped trying to force Kara back. Kara moaned, feeling the kiss sending shivers all over her body. The sound of her moan left Cat so weak that she moved her barely resisting hands from Kara's chest to her neck and dove them in her hair. Immediately, she felt Kara's tongue inside her mouth and it was her turn to moan, moving her hip, trying to get some friction against Kara's. 

'God, Kara.’

Kara bit her lower lip, and Cat scratched her head, giving her full access, even though her mind was screaming at her.

Cat slightly pulled Kara's hair, pulling her head back. "Kara.” She tried to speak against her mouth.

She kissed Cat’s chin, her hands going up and down the side of Cat’s breasts. “Hmm?”

Involuntarily, Cat arched her body on Kara’s hands.

“We can't." Cat was breathless, the heat on her legs killing her. 

Kara kissed her pulse point. "I won’t break, Cat!" Kara kissed the corner of her mouth. "You heal me." And then she captured her lips again. She was addicted, kissing Cat was like receiving a burst of energy.

Cat almost whimpered. She wanted that so much, her body was screaming, aching for Kara’s touch. But she couldn't do that to Kara. Once again, she moved her hands to Kara's chest to try and push her away.

However, when she tried to do that, she noticed Kara’s body didn’t move at all against her faint touch, she felt Kara's hold on her stronger, tighter, the kind that didn't hurt but could defnitely leave some marks. They were still kissing, when Kara's body tensed up and she slowly pulled away, frowning, confused. Cat opened her eyes to see those amazing blue ones staring right back at hers, and Kara looked shocked.

'Oh, oh no.'

Cat tried to reach to her, to calm her down, but Kara flew away from her, her back touching the wall. She kept staring at Cat for a few seconds, before she put her hand on her mouth and let herself fall to the ground, tears on her face. 

"No, no, Kara..." Cat sat up, trying to get her attention. "Please, can we talk? I can explain. Oh, my God. I'm so sorry."

Kara hid her face on her hands and kept crying, shaking her head no.

Cat swallowed back her own tears. 'I can't believe I lost my mind like this. And now she remembers everything. Oh, my God... I was taking advantage of her.' Her mind was racing.

"Kara..." She had to bite back the 'love' nickname. "I..." She walked to Kara and sat beside her, she reached to touch the hero, but pulled her hands back. "I know I don't deserve, but...." Some tears escaped.

"I'm so... Confused." Kara sounded like she had trouble breathing. "I.. nothing.. nothing makes sense. What's going on?" She looked at Cat and her eyes were so red. "Cat.. I mean.. Miss Grant.. what's... Why?" She cried and Cat cried with her.

"I cannot tell you enough how sorry I am that I let this happen. I was supposed to take care of you. Kara..."

Kara shook her head no. "We're not.. we're not married? We're not... You don't live here anymore, we don't.. we don't even talk anymore, we… there's no we. You left.” She looked at Cat. “Everything.. " She looked down again, diving her hands on her hair. "I'm so confused. I have a whole life with you in my head, in which we’re so..” – She held back saying ‘in love’- “… but now I know, none of it is real. It's all in here, but nothing's real." She looked at Cat's eyes again. "In reality, you left."

“It wasn’t all...” ‘I know my feelings were real. Are real.’ She thought. Cat reached to her, and pulled back again. "Look, I.. we have a lot to talk about. I have so many apologies to make. I'm so sorry I left the way I did, I'm so sorry I didn't keep in touch, I wanted to, so so much, you have to believe me."

"Then how come you didn't?!?" She stood up, feeling angry.

"I.." Cat got up too.

"How come you're back now and took me in your home, in your life. Oh, my God.. in your bed. I've been.. I've been affectionate with you, I.... " She almost whispered now. "I kissed you.” 'I did so much more than that.' Her anger seemed to go away. “I'm so sorry for that, Miss Grant, for all of it, I had no idea what I was doing, I had.."

She felt the pain right to her heart when Kara called her ‘Miss Grant’. "Don't. Don't you dare apologize. Exactly, you had no idea what you were doing. The truth is, I should have protected you better. I should have listened to your sister.."

"Oh, my God... Alex..."

"I took advantage of you, Kara. I'll never be able to tell you how sorry I am for that. That's the truth. Not you, you have nothing to apologize for."

"Why did you agree to this?" Kara sat on the bed.

"I was so happy to see you, I had missed you so much, I had worried.. " She cried, closing her eyes. "So so much, I was so worried about you after that fight.” She opened them. “I came back to try and find news of your condition, hating that I didn't deserve the privilege of those informations, the privilege of being there with you, scared of you rejecting me right away. Then I saw you, you looked fine and you were so..." She choked on her tears. "So happy to see me, I didn't want to let go of it. I was selfish and petty."

 

"I wanted to come. I was all over you." Kara massaged her eyes.

"But you weren't on your right mind. You didn't know better. I did. I had no right." Cat sat beside her.

For a moment, Kara put her hand on Cat’s. "Don't think like that, Cat.. Miss Grant. You tried to resist my advances. I know that now." She looked up. "I thought you were thinking of leaving me." She closed her eyes and tears ran on her face again. “I knew you were resisting. But you were my wife, and I remembered you loving me, wanting me, I remembered us happy. We had done this..” - Her hand pointed to the bed - “countless times.” She blushed. “I thought you were just worried about my recovery. I thought you wanted me. I shouldn't have pushed, I'm so sorry.”

Kara played what just happened in her mind, Cat was indeed trying to stop her, but her body was reacting to everything as if she craved her. She felt Cat wanted her. She thought Cat wanted her. Loved her. 

"It's a little hard for me to assimilate everything right now. Can we.. " She stood up and Cat followed her. "I know we still have a lot to talk, but I need to be alone right now. I'm sorry." 

She tried to dry her tears and turned her back to Cat. “I need..” ‘I thought you loved me.’

"No, wait." 

Kara looked back at her, but honestly.. Cat didn't know what to say to make her stay. She didn't deserve Kara to stay.

"I... You have no idea, Cat. In my mind, our life was.." She gave a humourless laugh. "Ridiculously perfect. I had.. you. You... Carter.. and I, we.. we were family." Her voice faltered. "Once again, I lost everything. I thought we.. I thought you loved me. I thought you wanted me. It was soo real." She cried. "And now it's not. I thought you loved me.”

Kara looked at her, heartbroken. Could it be that Kara wanted this to be real just as she did? Or was she just too confused, having both realities conflicting in her mind right now?

“It wasn’t all fake.” She tried to say, but with superspeed, Kara opened the balcony doors and flew away, even though she wasn't on her suit. 

Cat ran to the balcony. "No, Kara, don't leave. Damn it." She held tight at the railing, looking at the sky, trying in vain to find her. When she didn't, she rested her head on the railing, crying.

"I do love you. It was so.. incredibly real for me too." She said, barely a whisper. 

She shivered, feeling the cold around her. Feeling lonelier than she had ever felt. Thinking that a second ago, she was living her dream life, and now it was all over. Would Kara ever forgive her?

"Do.. do you mean it?"

It was so faint she almost thought it was only in her mind. But Cat looked up, startled, and saw Kara floating above her. She moved away from the railing quickly, drying her tears.

"You can't.. " She tried to reach Kara. "You can't be there, come down here, they can't see you like this. Please, Kara." 

Kara didn't take her hand, but she did land. 

"Do you?" She said with a weak voice.

Cat stared at those blue eyes and she didn't see rejection, disgust, regret. She saw fear and… what could be hope.

She threw herself at Kara, closing her arms on Kara's neck. "I did. I do. I.. agreed with this because I wanted to be the one taking care of you.” 

Kara held her back. 

She was saying too much, but maybe it was time after all. Kara’s strong hold gave her courage. “I didn't stay in touch because I was running away from you, from my feelings for you, Kara. But I could never really do that. I was constantly missing you. It was like losing a part of myself.”

"I'm so sorry I did everything wrong. Kara, I.." She stepped back, her hands still on Kara’s neck. "I.. I know you're confused, because the life you remember never existed. But I know one thing that didn’t change. I do love you. I don't ever want to live without you again.”

And for the second time that day, she felt herself being pulled, Kara's lips on hers. It was a messy kiss, almost a desperate one. Kara held her face, kissing her deeply, trying to ground her that it was real that time. Cat dug her nails on Kara's arms, scared she might fly away anytime again. Both could taste their tears. 

"Let me try to make this right." Cat said, pulling away, but they were still so close. She put a strand of Kara's hair behind her ear, and caressed her face. "Don't leave."

Kara smiled, resting her forehead on Cat's. “I missed you so much. Don’t leave again.”

 

Cat smiled, in between her tears, looking down and shaking her head no.

 

Kara pulled her chin up and kissed her again. This time, slowly. A sweet kiss. A promising one.


End file.
